


Три - счастливое число

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leoriel



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Два раза Мисти чуть не потеряла руку, это был третий.





	Три - счастливое число

— А говорят, молния не бьет дважды в одно место, — тело плохо слушалось из-за кровопотери, но по крайней мере она могла говорить. И это было гораздо лучше, чем смотреть, что там осталось от ее руки.   
— Трижды, — напомнила Клэр. — Три раза ты чуть не потеряла руку. — И когда Мисти не отреагировала, добавила: — Сначала этот ублюдок Шейдс тебя подстрелил. Потом был взрыв у школы, когда Дэнни тебя спас. И вот сейчас, что ты говоришь это было?  
— Злобная инопланетная сука с огромным копьем, — вздохнула Мисти. Дэнни на этот раз не было рядом, чтобы излечить ее, пожертвовав свою ци. Она вообще не знала, где он. Когда Танос с приспешниками напал на Землю, все покатилось куда-то в ад. Или еще раньше. Мстители, пришельцы, они сами — сложно было определить, кто все-таки был виноват. — Мне нужно было отвлечь ее, чтобы выиграть Коллин и Джессике немного времени.   
— И ты отвлекла ее собой, — в голосе Клэр осталась только усталость. — Иногда я думаю, зачем я продолжаю вас спасать, раз вы снова и снова наступаете на одни и те же грабли.   
— У меня кончилась медицинская страховка. После того как я ушла из полиции. Я не хотела тебя беспокоить, просто Коллин очень упертая.   
Мисти не уходила из полиции, ее вышвырнули на улицу.   
— Да, она говорила. Не хочет, мол, искать себе новую напарницу.   
— Не хочет выкидывать футболку «Дочери Дракона — навсегда!», что я подарила ей на Рождество.  
Тогда они еще встречались, до этого Мисти встречалась с Дэнни, еще раньше Коллин встречалась с Дэнни, а Дэнни встречался с… Всего было не упомнить. Это было как в любой компании, где дружат много лет, и все встречались со всеми. Это было как в прошлой жизни — что-то из времен, когда все не было хорошо, но потом стало гораздо хуже.   
— Говорят, что три — счастливое число, — сказала Мисти. Джессика и Коллин, а потом и Клэр так ее всем подряд накачали, что боли не было совсем. Только отупение, запах крови и невозможность пошевелить рукой. И страх.   
Мисти бы ни за что никому не призналась, как страшно ей сейчас было.   
Клэр не уверяла, что все будет хорошо, Мисти обязательно сохранит руку. Клэр не врала, когда дело касалось действительно важных вещей.   
— Тебе нужно было сразу отправиться в больницу, — помедлив, сказала Клэр. — Я не так много смогу для тебя сделать, и в любом случае тут нужен хирург. Я попробую позвонить Кристине, вроде она знала кого-то, кто не станет болтать, но это займет время.   
Мисти хотела, но не могла спросить про руку. Да она даже взгляд опустить не могла, ее сразу начинало тошнить от того, что она перед собой видела.   
— Может, стану злодейкой, — попыталась пошутить Мисти. — У них все время какие-то крутые механические штуки: протезы, щупальца, плазменные пушки.   
— Надо вбить в голову Джессике, что нельзя мешать алкоголь с наркотиками и обезболивающими, — пожаловалась Клэр. — Не у всех настолько крепкий организм, чтобы это не проходило без последствий.   
— Если бы я была злодейкой, то точно бы ей наваляла, — мечтательно произнесла Мисти. — Потому что Проксима — фигня какая-то, а не кличка. Даже Щитомордник звучало круче.   
— Тебя скоро срубит, — предупредила Клэр. — Я оставлю лекарства и, надеюсь, вернусь уже с хирургом. Коллин и Джессика за тобой присмотрят.  
«Спроси сейчас, — мысленно укорила себя Мисти. — Спроси ее про эту хренову руку. Не тяни!»   
— Скажи мне что-то хорошее, — попросила Мисти.   
— Не уверена, что мне стоит это делать, — сказала Клэр.  
— Вряд ли мне может стать хуже, чем уже есть.   
Клэр наклонилась и поцеловала ее. Возможно, три действительно было счастливым числом.


End file.
